Boom Boom
by Mizu-Licious
Summary: JD has been left home, at Cox's apartment, while his "big strong doctor" works. This is just JD being silly--and what happens when Cox finds him.


Omfg. Wow. First Scrubs fic evar. Lol Well, my friend kinda... talked me into it. I wasn't going to post it (as it's not entirely finished(I don't think...)) but hey. I love feedback and I figured that this would be a good place to get some. So... review, yes?

Oh, sidenote: It's rated M just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Dear God--If I OWNED the dame show, I would NOT be writing this. Plus, JD and Cox would be gettin' it on three(or more) times a day. Love you, Jordan, but I love those two mooorreee!

**_Boom, Boom_**

JD didn't know what could have possibly possessed him to wander around Perry Cox' apartment, clad in only the older man's sports jersey and a pair of "rainbow cat" boxers; perhaps the fact that his lover would be on call for a few more hours played a part in it as he gave his rear a quick indecent scratch before meandering down the hallway, toward the kitchen.

"Well I guess it would be nice," he started, shaking his hips to the beat of the song blasting through his headphones, "If I could touch yo' body!" Humming along softly, he danced his way over to the few cabinets among the walls, opening the doors to riffle through and… "Score! PB&J for the J-man!"

He searched around for a few moments more, scouting out the needed supplies for his "greatest of all-times" breakfast, finding everything within minutes of searching. "—before I give my heart away. And I know…" he picked up then trailed off again, nodding his head happily in tune with the lyrics.

Just as he'd pulled his sandwich together, and after returning all the food goods back to their places, he moved to sit in the living room, hopeful to catch the latest episode of his shows. However, as he took a seat on the wide, beige sofa, his mp3 jarred against _something, _the 'next' button pressed down a few times as a result.

"No… No way!" JD's eyes widened in shock, his heart not finding the loss of his previous song a bad thing as he laid down his food on the table and jumped to his feet. "Ohh~ohh~!" He belted out, his hand curled into a fist as he held up his air-microphone.

He simply listened to the music of the song at first, enjoying the sound of the woman's voice as he swayed his body wildly from side to side. Before long, his excitement overwhelmed him as he pulled himself up onto the couch he'd been sitting on moments ago. "If you're alone and you need a friend…"

He did a little jig in his place, turning around and around a few times as he sang, "Someone to make you forget your problems!" And after one final turn, JD leaned forward to brace his hands on the back of the couch, his hips wiggling around with a mind of their own.

"This is what I wanna do!" Dipping low to crouch down, JD hummed along a few more lines all the while tossing his head left and right in sheer bliss. "Boom, boom, boom, boom!"

JD continued to sing, standing once more to pull off a few memorized moves as he allowed the music to further carry him away "—together, from now until forever—" and at that part, he paused, his eyes shut tight with his full, lower lip pulled between his two rows of teeth. As the song played on, though, he brought one hand to repeatedly smack against his bottom, his eyes fluttering open as he spared his audience a glance from over his shoulder, only to meet the stunned gaze of Perry Cox himself.

"Uhm…!" He quickly yanked out both his headphones, struggling for a moment and holding back the small yelp of pain he held.

"Oh well, gee, Denise—quick question." A scowl, one that JD knew was meant for anything but quaint pleasantries. "Would you mind telling me why on earth you're dancing around on my couch like your long-time crush just asked you out to prom?"

"_Oh my Gosh, Perry! This is gonna be great!" JD smiled, the bright grin spreading on quickly to the man beside him as they strode into the dimly lit high-school auditorium, arms linked loosely together._

_JD, in his silky, teal gown, paused in his step though, turning quickly to his date and bringing his hands up to fiddle with the messily thrown together bowtie. "It really is a good tux on you, Per, but c'mon! Pull it together!"_

"…Will you…? Go to prom…? With me?" Perry growled in annoyance, waving a hand dismissively at the sheepish man standing on his once flawlessly clean couch.

"Honestly, Kim! I just don't understand what made you think you should dance on the furniture!"

JD, with his gaze averted to the floor, murmured a soft "Figured you'd be out longer," knowing damn well that Perry caught it; the man always could hear like a bat.

But then, even as his big strong doctor moved briskly over to his collection of hard liquor, JD had yet to be forcefully removed from the sofa: Perry wasn't as angry as he let on! The young brunet took no chances, still, hoping off gently and going back to his forgotten sandwich, only playing with the hardened bread. "So I take it that your day wasn't so good?"

"Considering," Perry called back curtly, knocking back a shot just to fill it right back up, "that everyone seems to have forgotten that I switched my shift for today—even the person I switched with—then you're right. It was a bad way to start."

JD turned to watch Perry toy with his drink, his eyes traveling along the length of his lover's body out of pure habit. "Nice ass." He called humorously, reveling in the chuckle and light smile he received in response.

As Perry finished off one last shot, slamming the glass down rather harshly, he turned to observe the younger doctor staring at him with hopeful, loving eyes. "Alright—into the bedroom, Newbie."

"Yes!" JD cried, thanking his lucky stars as he ran past Perry, his fingers gripping at the material of his boxers, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing onto his arm.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look in my clothes?"


End file.
